


Cafe

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma takes Killy Cat to a cat café and he gets loads of attention from the other customers.





	Cafe

Emma watched in amazement as for once, since breaking the curse in Storybrooke, she wasn’t the centre of attention - her furry pirate cat husband was instead.

She’d brought Killian along with her to the new cat cafe in the town, wanting to see how he’d react to other cats and their owners. Now she realised that she’d been worried about nothing, he was the most handsome cat in the room and also the most charming. Every cat owner in the cafe was grouped around him, fawning over him as he purred and rolled around.

If she was honest, Emma was a little jealous with how easily Killian dealt with attention. He’d always managed to appear comfortable in whatever situation he found himself, whereas she’d felt like she was constantly fighting to cope with everything around her.

It was easier now that they were married and split their time between the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, there were less new situations to deal with. Killian being a cat for a day or two each month was still a learning curve and was sometimes more challenging than other times, but it had all been made much easier by her ability to transform and join him on four paws when she felt like it.

“Okay, show’s over.“ she called once she’d finished her coffee, standing up and walking across the room to retrieve her purring husband.

Killian meowed in greeting to her, pleased that they would be returning home. He enjoyed the attention and the petting but none of it compared to his Swan’s touch on the soft spot behind his ears.


End file.
